


The Clock

by shadowsdream



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsdream/pseuds/shadowsdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock left alone with himself one morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clock

_Tick tock_

The ticking of the clock is getting louder. Sherlock thought he had shot the clock. Seventeen times. John must have bought a replacement. Again. Never learns. Sherlock wishes John would stop buying useless things. Like fresh milk. There’s still a pint in the fridge. Nevermind the month it has been there. Still casein, lipid and lactose. Putrefactive bacteria will just dance across the tastebuds.

_Tick tock_

Sherlock wills it to shut up. Inane chatter. Sometimes if he concentrates hard enough, his thoughts are loud enough to drown the world out. Useful when Anderson is talking. Useful when Anderson is breathing. Internal white noise, reverse paracusia.

_Tick tock_

Where is John? He went for coffee 47 minutes ago. Is he roasting his own beans? Hmm… 9 minutes down Baker Street, distracted by the busker on the corner of Crawford, 4 minutes Dorset Street. Regular latte, one sugar, oh and a crumpet please. Met a woman. Hair blond, eyes hazel. Five foot five, no wait four. Pointless conversation. Sunny and warm this morning, add in two imaginary golden retrievers, it’s great for a walk.

_Tick tock_

Lestrade’s new case. The corpse walked off. The imbecile. How many weeks of chasing obvious red herrings did one need? The shoes didn’t fit. Half size too small, toes too pointed, didn’t match the jacket.

_Tick tock_

John forgot his jacket. Again.

_TICK TOCK_

The gun needs cleaning.

_TICK TOCK_

53 minutes. John is still with the blonde.

_TICK TOCK_

In one smooth motion, Sherlock leaps out of his chair, scooping up the belligerent timepiece and hurls it out the window. John should be pleased. The window is open this time.

_Silence_


End file.
